Daughter of Twenty Faces
Nijū Mensō no Musume (Japanese: 二十面相の娘 Hepburn: lit. "Daughter of Twenty Faces") is an anime series adapted from the manga of the same name and produced by Bones and Telecom Animation Film. It follows Chiko, the daughter of the wealthy Mikamo family who has to live with her aunt and uncle after her parents passed away. Because her aunt wants to inherit the Mikamo family's wealth, she gives Chiko poisoned food. One day, however, she's kidnapped by the Nijuu Mensou (20 Faces) and decides to join his clan. At the Summer Resort (Episode 11) The "White-Haired Devil" takes control of people close to Chiko by exploiting their fears. Screen Shot 2016-04-01 at 6.14.31 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-04-01 at 6.14.40 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-04-01 at 6.14.50 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-04-01 at 6.15.10 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-04-01 at 6.15.23 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-04-01 at 6.15.37 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-04-01 at 6.15.47 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-04-01 at 6.15.56 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-04-01 at 6.16.07 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-04-01 at 6.16.15 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-04-01 at 6.16.24 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-04-01 at 6.23.02 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-04-01 at 6.23.25 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-04-01 at 6.23.47 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-04-01 at 6.23.53 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-04-01 at 6.24.30 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-04-01 at 6.25.08 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-04-01 at 6.26.58 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-04-01 at 6.27.13 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-04-01 at 6.28.07 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-04-01 at 6.28.15 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-04-01 at 6.28.40 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-04-01 at 6.28.53 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-04-01 at 6.29.01 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-04-01 at 6.29.32 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-04-01 at 6.32.02 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-04-01 at 6.32.11 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-04-01 at 6.32.26 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-04-01 at 6.32.37 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-04-01 at 6.32.55 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-04-01 at 6.33.49 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-04-01 at 6.34.31 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-04-01 at 6.34.39 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-04-01 at 6.35.31 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-04-01 at 6.35.41 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-04-01 at 6.35.48 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-04-01 at 6.35.58 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-04-01 at 6.36.11 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-04-01 at 6.36.21 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-04-01 at 6.36.32 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-04-01 at 6.36.45 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-04-01 at 6.36.59 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-04-01 at 6.37.07 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-04-01 at 6.37.15 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-04-01 at 6.40.21 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-04-01 at 6.40.32 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-04-01 at 6.40.47 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-04-01 at 6.40.57 PM.png The Devil vs. The Mystery Man (Episode 11) With her friends still under, Chiko attempts to battle the "White-Haired Devil", but gets put under herself. Screen Shot 2016-04-01 at 6.55.10 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-04-01 at 6.55.21 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-04-01 at 6.55.43 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-04-01 at 6.56.12 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-04-01 at 6.57.11 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-04-01 at 6.57.24 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-04-01 at 6.59.52 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-04-01 at 7.03.23 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-04-01 at 7.03.33 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-04-01 at 7.03.42 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-04-01 at 7.04.03 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-04-01 at 7.48.11 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-04-01 at 7.48.26 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-04-01 at 7.48.34 PM.png Category:Anime Category:Magical Hypnosis Category:Hypnotized Female Category:Mind Control Category:Brainwashing Category:Corruption Category:Hypnotized Teenager Category:Hypnotized Adult Category:Female Hypnotist Category:Glowing Eyes Category:Empty Eyes